A new kind of Enrapturement
by Unbrageous Deity
Summary: Rating chosen 4 much later. Has some of my own chars. Mainly on who Yamato gets paired with. Sorato ONLY 1st. God what an awful pairing. Taiora, hints of Takari, etc. Turned out longer than expected. I've got lots more unposted, so R&R & I'll put 'em up!
1. Lets get it started

For the people that get confused by these things....

CC – chosen children

DD – Digidestined (although I usually just spell it out)

Nii-san – big brother

The names of the Digi-destined can be the Japanese version or the American version, Or nicknames I've heard or have come up with, and I use them as varied (...shown below... O.o;; ) v v v v v v

Davis/Daisuke/Dai

Yamato/Yama/Mato/Matt

Taichi/Tai (Taichi's last name was changed from Yagami to Kamiya. It wasn't because Yagami is 'I m a gay' spelled backwards. It was because Yagami was the name of some sort of ancient god that was worshiped at one time and the American editors/dubbers believed that it might be controversial. Yeah right. ) (just so you know, I'm not like... O.o;; insinuating that I like or dislike yaoi. I actually have a very positive attitude towards it ) (Oh wait... the point was that I use Yagami in my fic :P )

Takeru/T.K

Kari/Hikari

Yolei/Miyako/Miya

Koushirou/Koshirou/Koushiro/ (no idea how his name is truly spelled O.o;) /Izzy

Joe/Jyou

Cody/Iori

Chibimon/Demi-Veemon

Now just so you all know, I regularly support Mimato, but I was thinking about what it would be like if one of my original characters was stuck into the Chosen Children mix. Because I HATED the ending... it definitely lives up to its title of being the worst ending ever. Needless to say, I hate Sora... she's just so ... monotone... Get a personality bi$#! O.o;; Ok then, I guess if enough people like it I could make it into a doujinshi. Cuz I love to draw!! E-mail me, k? I'm also planning on putting up pictures for certain parts in the story, cuz I thought that would be fun. I'm gonna do them in paint shop pro8, so I have to learn how to use it. But if I do get the pictures up, they'll be linked to my friends webpage so you have access to them, but sorry if my friends page doesn't have the bandwidth to store them all or something like that. K?

If you want or need to E-mail me, or want artwork for a webpage, you can reach me at: . I just got PaintShopPro8 and am still learning how to use it, so if you'd like, I could sent you a picture of mine that I've done (I just finished my first good paint shop one! Yay! ) so you can see what my work is like, k? Ok then!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Alright, this takes place right at the end of the 2nd season, After Yamato and Sora had already been dating. (Is it just me or did anyone else hate that ending too?) Tai and Matt can both drive, although Tai is the only one with a car (I gave him one of those older-version jeeps :P and it's blue!) I don't know if Yama had a balcony, but I added one. And I've forgotten what time the CC's school starts, so I just guessed. Oh... Another thing about school and ages... I know Dai was 12 and Yama was 15... and there were 3 years to spread them apart, so ... Dai (plus the 02 Digidestined ) are in 9th grade, and Yama (plus the 01 Digidestined) are in 11th grade. Sorry if this is confusing, but I really wanted them all to be in the same school together... it makes things so much funnier... Oh... and I switch from 1st person to 2nd and 3rd (I think) whenever I want, but I'll let you when that happens. 's are people's thoughts. Tired of my long introductions yet? ))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tranquility ... nothing moves in the darkness of the quiet room. The only sound that can be heard is the light breathing of a teenager at rest, oblivious to the rest of the world as he smiles in his sleep, tucking his head beneath the warmth of a thick blanket.

Um... yeah...As if...

"Sleeping Beauty!! Get your musical butt out of bed! You're not going to have enough time to take a shower and fix your hair to _perfection_ if you keep sawing logs!!"

Grumbling, the young teen jumps up out of his cozy bed and stumbles to the door of his room, still half asleep, but awake enough to give his brother a friendly shove. "You better not be mocking me Takeru... and you can only saw logs if you snore. And I don't snore."

The younger blonde fell back slightly as Yamato had pushed him, becoming upset from his sibling's lack of urgency. "Whatever!! Just hurry up! Taichi's gonna be here in like 10 minutes, and you made us all late last time! I can't afford any more tardies' in my first hour or I'm going to get a detention!"

A muffled reply came from behind the bathroom door as the water started up in the shower, causing the mirrors to slowly become foggy. "Yeah I know Takeru, but you didn't have to stay here. You could've gone back to Mom's. Since you didn't, you'll have to deal with being late if it comes to that. And besides, 3rd quarter just started, so you have a whole new attendance record to tarnish." Yama pulled off his pajamas with sluggish movements, sighing as he slipped un-steadily into the shower and stood beneath the steamy spray, rubbing his head as he reached for the shampoo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yep... short!! I know! you see, that's why I made another chapter already!!! We're having fun now! ... o.o; coughs well ok... maybe not exactly fun....... but... um.......


	2. Part Duce

..... I don't own Digimon or any of it's original characters. However... The plot is mine...so... don't sue me.. and plz don't steal my plot . ;;

Last Chap checkup:

TK was trying to wake Matt up... Who responded by getting in the shower. Well done everyone... You're keeping up... . ;;

Takeru walked back to the kitchen, complaining under his breath as he opened the fridge only to close it, seeing as there was truly nothing to eat. "Why does Yama always have to do this...?" He slumped down at the table for what seemed like hours, waiting for Yamato to get ready. As he stared around the room in agitation, he noticed his reflection in the TV screen. Unsurely, he pulled his hat off and shook his head from side to side, unsettling his shiny hair, looking at himself again. "Maybe Mimi was right... Should I really stop hiding my blonde hair? I really don't think as many girls are after blondes as she made it out to seem like..."

Yamato strode into the kitchen, slipping his arm into the other sleeve of his green school polo, his hair perfectly styled down to the very last strand. "Takeru, when will you learn not to judge Mimi's 'what's 'in'' opinions? If it has anything to do with looks or fashion, she's right. Just trust her." Smirking, he ruffled his brother's hair. "Besides, just look at me. Heh..." Takeru rolled his eyes and pushed Yama's hand off his head, trying to hide his smile behind a scowl. "C'mon, let's go, Takeru. Taichi's down there honking his horn. I'm surprised you didn't hear him." With that Yamato slung his black backpack over his shoulder in a calm, easy motion and walked out the door, followed closely by Takeru.

Upon entering the apartment hallway, Yamato jumped back, growling in protest as he rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the sharp corner of a dresser that had so rudely assaulted him as it moved by. "Ouch... Jeez... is someone getting evicted?", said Yama, as his look of interest turned into a disbelieving gape, watching 2 moving men bring a skinny TV down the hallway that was almost scraping the ceiling because it was so tall. "Holy crap Takeru... Look at that thing. Can you imagine how cool it would be to buy that from the Repo people!? I bet we could get it for a discount! And it's so thin that we could hang it on the wall in my room!" A hyper smile spread across Yama's face as he was almost trembling with excitement, picturing what it would be like to have a _huge_ liquid screen TV in his room. "Can you imagine the-"

"Yamato! School! NOW!" screamed a cranky Takeru as he shoved his spastic brother past the TV and down the hallway to the elevator, ramming the down button with his finger. "Do you _ever_ listen?! Don't you remember that red Ferrari you got all psyched out about because it was parked in front of this apartment and you thought Dad had bought it for you?!"

"Um... So...?" . ;;

"And then you were all upset when Dad said it belonged to whoever was moving in next door?" The bell dinged on the elevator and both boys stepped in, one hot-tempered and the other now slightly depressed, his enthusiasm crushed.

"Oh yeah..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"C'mon you guys!! We've got seven minutes to get to school!" whined Taichi, revving the engine of his blue jeep as he repeatedly tapped his finger against his watch. "**Seven Minutes!!!**"

"Sorry 'bout that Taichi," replied Yamato as he ran around to the passenger side of Tai's jeep, hopping over the side door to sit down across from him. He tossed his bag down at his feet and cranked up the stereo, motioning over his shoulder at his brother as he got into the back. "I kept telling Takeru to hurry up, but you know how little siblings can be."

"What?! You _dare_ accuse _me_?!"

There was a squeal of the tires as all the boys were hurled back into their seats. The jeep jumped from the pavement and roared down the street. Takeru gripped the shoulders of the seat ahead of him, gulping as he counted the red lights they flew by.

"Um... . ;; buckle up..."

"Thanks for the warning Taichi...-.-;;''

Yama smirked and leaned his head back against the headrest, not paying attention to Taichi's growing speedometer. He could feel the pleasing warmth of the breeze rush through his hair, not minding whether or not it was tousled at the moment. A strange feeling of comfort was tickling through his nerves. _Somehow_ he thought, _Today just seems like it's going to be a good day._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.................... ? ::smiles:: Well? Likes and dislikes... all are welcome... Even if you want to just send me an e-mail to tell me how bad my hair style is ( the point being that you don't even know what I look like in rl... . ;; )) So pretty pretty please read and reply!!! OH!!! I got it!!!!!! OK listen!!! the **first person **to** R&R **gets a** _FREE _fanart pic of their choice **done by** yours truly !!!!** HA!! What now, huh, WHAT NOW?!? .. O.o;; um... well... I'll continue to give out random fanart prizes to those that R&R... so you never know... it could be YOU!!! .... -; ... yeah... I have to sleep now... big chemistry test tomorrow and all... . ;;


	3. It's all leading up to

-coughs-... T.T Yeah... ok that first review didn't count... . ; So the first person to send it an ACTUAL review gets a free fanart done by me as a gift!! Send me an email if you want to see proof that I don't suck too horribly. - KK? Alright

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah... some company in japan owns it, blah blah blah... -sighs- Don't sue me, I have no money. -hides birthday money-

Chapter checkup: Yama, Tai and Takeru were on their way to school... the next part down there is from Yama. Way to keep up!! n.n

**Yamato**

_Must... stay awake... _

I stared at the cluttered blackboard, a jungle of endless, relentless equations that no human in any decent state of mind should be forced to endure. How could I have thought today was going to be a good one? So far, it's been pretty disappointing. I hadn't gotten to see Sora before school because she had to re-take a test, I forgot my lunch and to make things worse, the damn math teacher is piling on the homework... again.

_At least next period is lunch... Oh wait... I forgot I don't have a lunch._ Bringing this thought back into my mind, I let out a rather pitiful sigh without really noticing that I had, folding my arms on my desk so I could rest my chin on them. I kept my hopeless gaze on the board, despairing at the very thought of ever having to do this for homework tonight, much less for a living. After hearing my loud sigh, the teacher turned around and glared needles through me, using her heartless, ice cold stare to send shivers of hatred down my spine.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!!"

I yawned and waved to her with a lazy flick of my wrist, "That's what my license says... what's up?"

"Would you care to explain the next problem to the class?!"

Once again with the venomous eyes... O.o; That woman (if it is a woman ) could stare down a charging Lion...

By chance, I noticed Taichi had turned around to look at me, giving me that, 'What are you up to now, Yama?' glance. I shrugged to him and turned my bright blue eyes back towards the teacher, shaking my light head side to side slowly, letting out _another _sigh. "No... not really. But you're probably going to make me, huh?"

"Well Mr. Ishida!! You seem so confident; perhaps you could do a better chance at teaching the class!" She tapped the ground with the meter stick she had been using for a pointer, enraged that I had disrupted her class. Did she not notice that half of the kids were sleeping? "Well?! Get on up here and explain this problem!!"

_Man... what did I get myself into? Let's see... 3 minutes? Feh... I could stall for 3 minutes in my sleep._ Confidently I pushed away from my desk with my legs, getting up off my chair to proceed down the aisle, not taking my challenging glance from Lavashaw-sensei as I pulled the pointer from her death-like grip. A bunch of the students were snickering and giggling, giving me support against the math teacher everyone had hated from the moment they laid eyes on her.

Spinning on my heel, I walked over to the board, starting to pace back and forth. _Only 2 minutes left... _"Well," I began, "I have been so nicely offered this chance to explain problem...number... Um..." _Oops... _

"Eighteen!" shouted Taichi, giving me a wink, making me realize that it was pretty sweet to have a friend that, without a second thought in his mind, would stand by your side no matter what. And that's just what kind of person Taichi was. He tapped his finger against the desk, his chocolate eyes mocking me as I stood in front of the entire class. "On page 309 ...know-it-all."

I crossed my arms, laughing at him for a moment before turning to the class. _30 seconds.... 29...28..._ "Well... I really don't think there's much to explain. None of us can do most of these problems. I know I certainly can't unless I really focus on them. Unfortunately..." I set the ruler down on Lavashaw-sensei's desk, shrugging my shoulders as I walked to the door.

_**BRiiiiiiiiiiing!!!**_

"... It's lunchtime." And I slipped out the door, quickly met up by Taichi, who was shaking his head at me, stating the obvious: "If you're trying to get yourself a detention, you're halfway there"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime... Free time.

Is there a difference?

I think not.

"Yamato!! C'mon over here! I saved you a seat next to mine!"

"Be right there Sora, I've gotta buy a lunch... I forgot to take mine with me today."

"Hey, hey Taichi! You didn't need that project you left in science class did you? The one that lights up when you put the two wires together that you brought in there last week? For an art fair or something? Cuz Takeru told me that it wouldn't work if you got it wet and I told him that it would too. And then Kari said it would be really funny if it still worked, so I-"

"Daisuke!!" groaned Taichi, biffing Dai roughly across the back of his egotistic, brainless head. "I worked on that project for weeks!! That's a huge part of my grade!!! What am I gonna do now?!" Taichi dropped his chips and Gatorade on the table next to Daisuke and sat down, rubbing his head in distress. "And it's for a _science_ fair. Not an _art_ fair... " u.u;

Daisuke - -cowers- Ow...

The table filled up quickly as the rest of the 02 and 01 cast filed into the lunchroom, pulling up extra chairs after they had used up the ones around the table. Laughter and the loud voices of all the joyous teenagers bounced off the walls, making it seem louder than it really was. The obvious topic was the talent show, which Yamato had been upset about for some time now. As Taichi and Daisuke were talking about whether or not they could pass any soccer moves off for talent, Sora turned to Yama, who had been writing, re-writing and scratching out words on Koushiro's paper lunch bag. A troubled look played across his handsome features as he tapped the pen against the table, finding himself in distress as he tried to come up with something else.

Sora touched his arm gently, causing him to jump and look over at her in bewilderment. "Yamato? Are you ok? You haven't been yourself lately... Is there anything I can help with?"

Yama gave Sora his famous fake smirk, completely fooling her into thinking that all was well. "What are you talking about? I'm totally fine. I just need to think of some catchy lyrics for my new songs. I promised the school a few new ones for the talent show, remember?"

Sora nodded and smiled sweetly, lifting her fingers towards a strand of his hair that had fallen out of place, meaning to sweep it back to where it was before. To her surprise, Yama grabbed her hand like it was a subconscious reflex, staring at her with one of his golden eyebrows raised. "Sora... _Don't _Touch My hair...We've been over this..." He then set her hand gently on the table; turning his eyes back to the paper bag he had been scribbling on, leaving Sora to nod, upset, but knowing she had crossed the line.

In Yamato's mind, the day had still been extremely disappointing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now. I really do have lots and lots more chapters.... So plz R&R - Besides, there's **_prizes_**... oooooo prizes.... -giggles- and I'm giving away random prizes too! ... -thinks- hmm... I might give the first** 5** ppl who R&R art prizes -nods- Indeed I will!! **_The first 5 ppl to R&R get art prizes!_** Email me! 

Oh! Yama meets his next-door neighbor in the next chapter! - I'll post in a few days unless I get a review sooner!


	4. Musing over the Musified

Well here's the next chapter tilts her head to the side Schoolwork… groundings… eh heh.. -; Well… what ev…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the school day, Taichi and Yamato piled into Tai's jeep, as Takeru had already been picked up by his mom. Taichi dropped Yama off at his apartment, telling him that he'd be there tomorrow to pick him up at the same time. "So don't be late this time! I can't keep dodging Cops all the way to school. They're gonna start catching onto my routes. Besides, tomorrow is Friday… you can sleep in on the weekend." He gave Yama a friendly wave and drove off, disappearing around a corner.

"Yeah… Friday…" Yamato sighed, not knowing quite what was wrong. Usually Fridays were the best school days, and with good reason. It was the last day before the weekend, and thus, it was the day to relax. But he thought about what Sora had told him at lunch, and he suddenly realized that it wasn't just stress from having song writer's block. He didn't really know what it was, only that if it kept causing him this much stress, he might start to lose hair over it. O.O; "I need a vacation. Or… a long talk with my girlfriend… something…"

Shaking his golden blonde head, he turned in his path and walked into his apartment complex, catching an elevator up to his floor. He waited patiently for the ding before getting off and going to his door. Yamato patted his pockets to find nothing; feeling puzzled for a moment before he snapped his fingers and pulled his key from within his backpack. He unlocked the door in a hurry and pushed it open, glad to be back home.

"Now, if only I had something to eat that wasn't already past its expiration date…" T.T Yama walked right past the fridge, knowing well enough that there wasn't going to be anything within it that wasn't accompanied by blue fuzz. Or fuzz of another shade… . ;; _Man… I should probably do my homework. More importantly, I should get on that stupid song. Why can't I think of any lyrics? I'm usually so good at it…_

A frustrated sigh escaped the troubled boy's lips as he collapsed onto the sofa, giving the wall a lifeless stare. With spiritless enthusiasm he grabbed a pillow and nuzzled the smooth fleece against his even smoother skin. _All I need is a nap… maybe I'll dream of something… like_… Yama closed his weary eyes and felt like he was drifting away. _Mmmm… well I must be dreaming… such pretty music…_

And although it was true that Yamato was listening to rather enticing lyrics, he hadn't yet fallen asleep. The more he strained to listen to the sound, the more he realized that it wasn't coming from a dream of any sort. Lazily, he opened one of his eyes and scanned the living room for Takeru's stereo, wondering if he had left it on. Finding nothing, he groaned and rolled off the couch, dragging his feet to his room, looking in to find no jumping green flashes on his stereo system. Yama walked back into the living room, perplexed, and now on steady feet, following the rhythmic melodies of someone's voice.

Upon entering the living room he stopped for a moment, blinking as he raised his light eyebrows, faintly nodding his head. _Must be a new song, I don't think I've heard those lyrics before. But… I can't really hear the music, just… a guitar?_ Becoming more confused by the moment, Yamato followed the tune like a cat stalks a bird, all of his senses alert, yet never once dropping his appearance of being completely composed. Nearing his balcony porch, he carefully pushed against the wooden handle of the sliding glass door, opening it silently. Yama blinked, suddenly having no trouble at all hearing the soft sounds. For, turning to his left, he found the source of the music on the balcony directly to the left of his.

By what he could gather, it was a young girl with her back turned to him, probably around his age, and all she appeared to be wearing was a white T-shirt that was much too large for her slender frame. Her hair was deep chestnut, with highlights of rich auburn and cinnamon, and appeared to even have a few strands of hot pink underneath the darker colors. She was sitting down, leaning her back against the bars of the railing as the playful breeze tried to tangle her silk-like hair in vain. Yamato soundlessly walked to the edge of his balcony, looking down to confirm his earlier assumption of the instrument he had heard.

She was plucking away at a gleaming 6-string electric guitar, tapping her foot against the hot pink amplifier it was plugged into, which was kicking out an unbelievable amount of sound for how small it was. But ever more astounding was the way this girl played. Every time she plucked at a string, the pitch was dead-on, sharp and clear as glass. Every note could be heard individually, and when you're plucking more than 5 notes in any given second, that's not an easy task to accomplish. To put it in simpler terms: This girl had mastered the art of how to play a guitar. Well.

As if that wasn't enough, she could sing too, and not just decently. Her voice was as crisp as her guitar, and soothing as a full day of relaxation… on a Beach… in Hawaii. Anyone who was watching her could tell she was making something up, for she kept going back to replay a tune or change her words. It's the kind of thing that's fun to witness, as long as whoever you're watching doesn't notice that you are there.

This is why Yamato stayed completely silent as he leaned forwards on the railing, being able to peer right down at her since the balconies were so close together. The more he listened to her play, the more he couldn't help but wonder where she came from and how she got her fingers to skip across the strings of that guitar like liquid. Suddenly, and much to Yamato's objection, she stopped. With a heartfelt sigh, she spun the guitar around in her lap so that the neck of the guitar was pointed away from her, tapping one of her fingers against the light pink body.

"Hey…" Yamato piped up with obvious disappointment. "Why did you stop?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I posted the next chapter too… so you can go on if you'd like


	5. First Encounters with a Rapturous Deity

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yamato or anything related… blah blah blah…

I reaaally should be studying for Chemistry… ;;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, several things happened at once, the first of which was Yama's realization that he had been standing in the worst possible place. He had less than 2 seconds for a twitch of his left eye and a panic stricken look before…

WHAM!

… Being smacked in the middle of his face by the headstock of the young girl's guitar. In her surprise at hearing someone directly over her shoulder, she had pulled the guitar body up to her chest, and because of the way she had been holding it in her lap, Yamato had been right there to catch the end of the guitar's neck.

(For help with the parts of the guitar, please go here : http/web.cuug.ab.ca/lukivr/Parts.html … um…Yay! . )

It goes without saying that the poor, innocent blonde careened backwards, nearly toppling over as his back struck the steady rail of the balcony and he almost collapsed, rubbing his forehead in pain. As he looked up towards where the girl had been, he saw the guitar drop harshly from her fingers and clatter to the floor; she might as well have thrown it to the ground with the damage she had just inflicted upon it. And yet, what shocked him the most was how she was suddenly beside him, crying to him in her passionate voice.

"Oh, I've hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I had no idea you were there!"

He couldn't help but blush as her gentle fingers parted his bangs, touching his forehead where her guitar had nailed him. It was apparent that she had no sense of personal boundaries; she was pressed right up against him, a look of desperation in her watery, coral colored eyes. He leaned back, away from her, carefully taking her other hand off his cheek.

"Hey now, I'm alright. But you should really watch where you swing that thing, you could've-"

"I know… I could have hurt you further. Please don't be angry, I truly didn't mean it. I was startled."

As she tucked her soft head beneath his chin and clutched at his shirt, Yama was struck speechless. _Whoever this is _he thought_, …she could give Mimi's sincerity a run for its money _Still a bit shook up by the whole event, Yama took the shaking young girl by her shoulders and lightly pushed her away from him, glancing into her eyes as he smiled for the first real time in weeks. "Listen… I'm fine, really… What about you? Are you alright?"

She blinked, looking slightly confused, shaking her head. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine…" And although she sounded convincing enough, her hands were still shaking.

"How did you get across to this balcony? You didn't-"

"I jumped. It's really not that far, only 6 inches or so… I had to see if you were ok. But I'm sorry if you didn't want me over here, I can go back now that I know you're alright." With that she turned around, and before Yama could stop her, she had easily leaped across to her balcony, landing lightly next to her guitar. As Yama watched her feet touch down by the shiny guitar, it made him remember what he had been pondering earlier.

"Hey, wait!" he said, hurriedly walking closer to her balcony, his arm slightly raised, as if he had been trying to stop her. She turned around to look at him, and for the moment, Yamato looked her over. She truly **did** look around his age, maybe only a few inches shorter than him, and most of her height was in her legs. He was shocked that her shiny hair went well past her hips, and that her skin was tanned so darkly. When you added her pretty face with long curled bangs that danced around in the wind… she was… quite stunning to look at. "Um, listen, I'm Yamato. Yamato Ishida… I live here with my dad, cuz my parents are divorced. What's your name?"

The young girl watched a smirk spread across the blonde's tempting face and sighed. She knelt down and picked up her guitar with a kind of fondness, looking down at it as she spoke. "I'm Buritani May Kazuhari. But my friends all called me Brit... And Muse called me May. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ishida."

Yamato could instantly note a certain sadness in her voice, seeing that she looked so upset. He tried to talk a bit friendlier towards her, wondering if he had said something wrong. "Then I'll call you Brit too. And you don't have to call me _Mr._ O.o;; I'd rather you just called me Yamato…"

Brit looked up and gave him a fake smile that outdid his own, nodding as she picked up her amplifier, appearing as if she was going back inside. "Alright Yamato, I can do that. And I'm glad that I have such a nice new neighbor."

Dumbstruck at why she was leaving, Yamato replied in protest, "Where are you going? Are you just going to leave?"

"I'm sorry" Brit said, turning back to face him. "Did you need something? I really shouldn't be out here you know. Daddy told me to get my new school uniform today, because he's making me go to school tomorrow. But I've been playing all afternoon because I slept all day, so I don't even know where I'm supposed to go." Right after she finished talking, it was as if a thought had hit her, as she smiled brightly at him, dropping both the amplifier and the guitar to the ground once again, causing Yama to twitch from such neglect. "Oh Yamato! Do you go to Odaiba High School!"

O.o;; "Yeah…"

"Then you must know where I can go to get fitted for my uniform!"

Disinterested in what she was talking about, Yama's gaze remained on the shiny instrument that had taken a nasty fall to the ground. "Uniform? Oh…Yeah… Erhm… now, Brit, tell me… what kind of a guitar is that…? Because it looks awfully expensive." Yamato asked her, trying to get a better look at the guitar.

Taken off-guard at having been so abruptly switched to a new topic, Brit looked from her guitar to Yama, replying as if she had been reading straight from a magazine, "It's a Fender. A Ritchie Blackmore Strat. Roland-Ready…? What about it?"

If the blow to his head made him stumble, that was nothing compared to how Yamato reacted when she finished talking. Had he not been pulling on his hair, he would have fainted. In disbelief, he shrieked, "That's a _Six thousand dollar guitar!_ O.o! And I've seen you drop it _twice_ in the past five minutes!"

Brit blinked a few times, looking even more puzzled. "Thirty Eight…"

"What?"

"Thirty Eight thousand… The strings are pure platinum and so are the turning pegs, the bridge and the fret marks. And it doesn't come in baby pink, Daddy had it customized that way for me." She leaned over to pick it up, walking closer to show it to Yamato, who was turning whiter by the minute. "Plus, if you look at the neck, I had all my friends signatures laced into it in silver as well. And if there were i's in their names I had them dotted with diamonds…"

Slightly coming out of his daze, Yamato managed to tap on the top end of the neck, looking over at her. "There… there aren't any signatures… on this end. Did you leave it open for something?"

Looking even more upset, Brit nodded to him as she nervously pulled the guitar away. "Muse had me promise to leave it open so that I could get all my new friends signatures engraved onto it… once I moved here."

Yama blinked, hoping he wasn't being too prying. "Muse?"

Brit nodded. "He was my boyfriend in America. I broke up with him because I didn't want him to have to miss me when I… moved here to Japan." Her once confident and joyful voice now turned lifeless and shaky, as if those words had struck a cord in her soul. "But Yamato, please…" She said, turning to look at him, successfully changing the subject back again. "I really _must_ get my uniform. It's already 4:30, and I don't know how long it will take to get tailored. Won't you please tell me where I have to go?"

Yama glanced down at her, smirking as he let the wind lick at his hair. "Yeah, it's just down the corner. But I'll come with you; they give discounts on kids who bring in their student ID's. We can leave right now if you'd like, the store is only a few blocks from here."

Her bright smile made every bit of her seem 10 times happier as she nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yes Yamato, I would like that very much! I'm just going to get changed, alright?" She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I'm still in my pajamas." ;;

Yama laughed a little, waving off her apology with his hand in a friendly gesture. "It's no big deal; take your time. I'll meet you downstairs in say… Fifteen Minutes?"

The seemingly more chipper brunette nodded again in agreement, stepping over her guitar as she left it out on the balcony to soak in the sun, yelling back at him as her voice faded, "Alright Yamato, I'll meet you downstairs then!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tee hee! … -; Alright well review…. Oo; it gives me an ego boost or something... Now I must go study for my Chemistry test ;;;


End file.
